Haus Kargonor
HAUS KARGONOR Die Bändiger des Reinen und Ewigen Feuers Kay Eriya / Kolabaha Mitglieder Hieroarch Derzeitiger Amtsinhaber ist Nankhart, der Strahlende, ein - für sein Haus - kühl-kalkulierender Stratege und strenger Zuchtmeister aus Thorngarn, der von allen Hausangehörigen geachtet oder zumindest gefürchtet wird und innerhalb der Kollabah den Rang eines Purpureatus bekleidet. Gemäß den agressiven Traditionen des Hauses Kargonor wird der Hieruarch durch Zweikampf bis zum Tod in Abständen von 7 Jahren bestimmt. Aufgrund des enormen destruktiven Potentials finden die Kämpfe im Krater des Orauteas, eines Vulkans an den Abhängen des Hufeisengebirges an der Grenze zwischen Barloom, Thorngarn und Gaire statt. Die umliegende Region ist im Umkreis von 60 Kilometern unbewohnt und ein riesiges Lavafeld. Herzkloster Dyava, das Schloss im Flammenmeer, ist eines der wenigen Herzklöster, das gänzlich in einer anderen Welt als dem mundänen Kay Eriya gegründet wurde. Das Schloss wurde, so heisst es, von Kargonor's engstem Kreis in Zusammenwirken mit den Elementaren Königen von Saba, der Flammenwelt, gegründet. Saba ist ein feuriges Abbild von Kay Eriya, das zwar grösstenteils dieselbe Geografie aufweist, aber lediglich aus Glaswüsten und Flammenmeeren zu bestehen scheint. Etliche Feuermagier-Klöster und -Refugien befinden sich neben dem Herzkloster des Hauses Kargonor ebenfalls auf Saba. Dyava selbst ist aus flüssigem Gold und farbigem Glas erbaut. Nur den ältesten Kargonormagier wird für gewöhnlich die Ehre zuteil dort residieren zu dürfen. In den Hallen Dyava's halten sie Hof mit launischen Abgesandten der Feuerkönige. Dem Hieroarch des Hauses ist ein eigener Trakt im Schloss gewidmet, den er für sich und seine Zwecke nutzen kann. Eine Legende besagt, dass alle Kargonormagier, die endgültig ihre sterbliche Hülle verlassen um als Unsterbliche in Saba zu leben, immer wieder nach Dyava pilgern, um über die Belange der Sterblichen zu erfahren. Weitere wichtige Personen Geschichte Der Feuerkult des Hauses Kargonor hat sich im Land Phaiglin aus einer ritualisierten Form des religiös verbrämten Flammenmysterienkultes des Yrrkolluh, des Gottes der Gerechtigkeit, der schöpferischen Gewalt und des Krieges entwickelt, die eine Schar von Yrrkolluhpriestern vor ca 300 Jahren ins benachbarte Phaiglin gebracht haben. Philosophisch kombiniert der Kargonorkult die Philosophie des reinigenden Feuers mit Ideen eines esoterischen Kriegsordens in Amber. Dieser baut seine Grundlehren auf die Findung und Bündelung der inneren Seelenstärke und Kampfeskraft auf und sucht dieses Prinzip durch diverse Meditations und Disziplinierungsübungen zu verwirklichen. Der ersten Kargonorerzmagierin - Tanravel der Ersten - wird nachgesagt, dass sie der intellektuellen Kaste des Amberordens abstammte und mächtige mythische Aspekte in die ursprünglich intuitiven, gläubigen Lehren einbrachte. Diese grosse Kargonormagierin soll der Einzige aus dem Mystikerzirkel gewesen sein, der nicht nur die elementaren Bande der Welt verliess, um dem Vater des ewigen Weltenfeuers gegenüberzutreten, sondern auch genug Kraft aufbrachte dies zu überleben. Recht bald entwickelte sich ein scholastisches Haus von Feuermagier, dass sich in Phaiglin rasch ausbreitete, bis es zu ersten Konflikten mit Vertretern der Kol'abaha kam. Das zerstörerische Potential der Feuermagier erkennend überredete man Tanravel und ihre Gefolgsleute dazu, der Kol'abaha beizutreten. Ihre Lehren wurden eingegliedert und der erste Kargonormagier als Gründer politisch anerkannt. Seither ist Haus Kargonor massgeblich an Hexenmärschen gegen Widersacher und Feinde beteiligt. Selbst die Meister der Zerstörung im Orden von Lonkham, heisst es, fürchten heute den Zorn der Kargonormagier. Magie Die magische Kunst des Hauses Kargonor (der Name ist übrigens eine Aisylianische Verballhornung des Thongsken Wortes "Kal-Genuer", daher "Flammenläufer") fokusiert sich - auf die Feuer- und Flammenmagie und, in eingeschränktem Maß, auf Kampfmagie. Die Magier des Hauses Kargonor lernen die Beschwörung ihrer geistigen Kräfte und deren Fokusierung nach Außen oder Innen über lange Jahre des Trainings, die ihnen ein extrem potentes, schnell einsetzbares, jedoch im allgemeinen sehr beschränktes Magiespektrum eröffnen. Die Großmeister dieses Ordens verkehren mit den Feuerelementen und wechseln oftmals gänzlich in deren Dimension über, um dort eins mit dem Urfeuer zu werden. Die gefürchtete und in vielen Fällen tödliche Initiation als voller Adept in das Haus Kargonor wird beschlossen durch die erste Begegnung mit der Welt des primären Feuers. Überlebt der Magus dieses Erlebnis werden ihm die Visionen und Ziele vom Vater des Weltenfeuers zuteil, eine Erfahrung, die den Magus bis auf die Grundfesten verändert. Ein Kargonormagus kehrt dann niemals als der zurück, als der er diese Reise begonnen hat. Viele gehen an diesen feurigen Visionen allerdings zugrunde und kehren, verschlungen vom immer hungrigen und ungeduldigen Vater, überhaupt nicht wieder. Spell Crafting Die Magie der Feuermagier baut auf einem sehr archaischen Kern auf, der aus der Grunddisziplin Kargonor Magic (als Ability zu erlernen) besteht. Kargonor Magic umfasst die gesamte Kunst der Feuermagie, vom Herbeirufen, Kontrollieren bis hin zum Verlöschen. Damit deckt diese Kunst für den Feuermagus ein grosses Spektrum an Zaubersprüchen ab. Eigentlich repräsentiert die Kargonor Magie eine steigende, seelische Verbindung des Kargonormagiers mit dem Element Feuer. Je mehr er das Feuer und seine Prinzipien versteht, desto umfangreicher kann er darüber gebieten. Feuermagier auf hohem Niveau erreichen legendäre Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit dem launischen Element. Sie erreichen ein so tiefes Verständnis, dass sie eines Tages selber zu Elementaren werden und sich für immer nach Saba zurückziehen, wo sie oftmals einen Platz am Hof eines Feueradeligen finden. Die Feuerkönige haben ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zum Haus Kargonor, da sie meist wenig Erfahrung mit der mundänen Welt haben. Darüber hinaus schätzen sie die diplomatischen Geschicke von Kargonormagier im Umgang mit anderen Elementen, vor allem den verhassten Abgesandten des Wassers. Die Magie des Hauses Kargonor ist, sofern man den Initiationsritus überstanden hat und vom Feuer akzeptiert wurde, einfach, rasch und intuitiv. Der Magus bedient sich beim Zaubern der Grundfähigkeit, wählt den dem Zauberziel entsprechenden Ease Factor und modifiziert den Zauber nach freiem Ermessen oder Bedarf. Wichtige Faktoren beim Zaubern sind die Frage, ob spontan oder rituell gezaubert wird, ob die Magie mit Vis unterstützt wird und unter welchen Umständen der Spruch gewirkt wird. Um die Effektivität und Schlagkraft eines Zaubers zu steigern, kann sich der Magus beliebig lange in das Wirken des Spruches versenken. Ab einer Dauer von über einem halben Tag muss der Magus die reine Konzentration aus gesundheitlichen Gründen in eine ritualisierte Form abändern. Er muss sich bei der Ritualmagie weiterhin intensiv auf den Spruch konzentrieren, kann aber kleine Erholungspausen machen ohne die Wirkung des Zauberspruches zu beenden. Ein besonderer Vorteil von Ritualen ist ein möglicher hoher Einsatz von gefährlichem Feuer Vis. Mit dem Vis wird die Effektivität dramatisch gesteigert, allerdings ist der Einsatz des launischen Elements durchaus auch mit unvorhersehbaren Gefahren verbunden, die schon so manchen Magus über längere Zeit hinweg an das Krankenbett gefesselt haben. Magiefaktoren Ausgangsbasis der Feuermagie ist der Wirkungsbereich des Zauberspruches. Je grösser das Einflussgebiet desto schwerer die Magie. Durch weitere notwendige Faktoren wird dieser Ease Factor noch zusätzlich modifiziert. Gewürfelt wird in jedem Fall mit einem stress die, selbst bei Ritualen. Ease Factors of Spell Scope Spell scope encompases the space over which a spell is cast, beginning with a very small area, e.g.: a spark, to legendary proportions of spell scopes. *Spark/Finger (Trivial): 0 *Fist (Simple): 3 *Body/ Person (Easy): 6 *House/ Group (Average): 9 *Village/ Neighbourhood/ Very large group (Hard): 12 *Region/ Town (Very Hard): 15 *Land (Impressive): 18 *Everything (Remarkable): 21 Der Feuermagier kann sich prinzipiell frei aussuchen, wie lange er sich Zeit nimmt für einen Zauber. Je länger er sich einstimmt desto präziser und mächtiger wird die Magie, die er aus der elementaren Welt durch seinen Körper bündeln kann. Die Modifikatoren werden entweder zum Ease Factor hinzugezählt oder z.B. bei Ritualen abgezogen. Rituale bedingen eine gewisse Vorbereitungszeit und haben einen massiven Vorteil gegenüber spontaner Magie: der Magus kann mehr als ein Feuer-Vis einsetzen und damit einen Zauber äusserst potent werden lassen. Wieviel Vis der Magus maximal einsetzen kann, wird durch seine Ability Kargonor Magic begrenzt. Casting Time The Casting Time represents the process of balancing and meditating. Finding focus usually takes some time and if enough time is taken, magic is much more simple. *Instantenous: +1 Diff *Some minutes: +0 Diff *An hour: -1 Diff *''Half a day (Ritual): -2 Diff'' *''A Day (Ritual): -3 Diff'' *''Half a week (Ritual): -4 Diff'' *''Half a week (Ritual): -5 Diff'' Rituals Although Kargonor mages rely on very intuitive and personal magic understanding, they can make use of ritualistic spell castings. These rituals help the caster in holding the balance and keeping the concentration while opening oneself to the fires of Saba and accumulating large amounts of energies for massive spell effects. *Only in rituals a Kargonor mage can utilize more than 1 fire vis. A ritual allows usage of up to as much vis as the mage has a score in Kargonor Magic. Die Dauer des Spruches ist vor allem bei Artefakten und dauerhaften Beschwörungen sehr wichtig. Je nach Stärke des Spruches werden solche Zauber für gewöhnlich als Ritual gewirkt. Besonders legendäre Sprüche bleiben auch dann noch zurück, wenn ihr Wirker schon lange nicht mehr über Kay Eriya wandelt. Kargonor's Flamme, die unablässig in einem Bottich in Dyava brennt und manchen Magiern zu Visionen verhilft, zählt zu diesen Wundern des Hauses Kargonor. Spell Duration *An instant: +0 Diff *A minute: +1 Diff *An hour: +2 Diff *Sunrise to Nightfall (and otherwise): +3 Diff *Sunrise to Sunrise: +4 Diff *A week: +5 Diff *A month: +6 Diff *A year: +7 Diff *A century: +8 Diff *Forever: +9 Diff Einer der zweifelsfrei wichtigsten Faktoren im Hause Kargonor ist Penetration der Zaubersprüche. Die Penetration von Sprüchen orientiert sich am Erfolg der Magie und entspricht der Differenz, um die man den Wurf geschafft hat. Spell Penetration *The excess by which the casting roll exceeds the ease factor is counted as penetration total. *The caster can use fire aspected vis to double penetration as often as he likes (and is able to, refering to Rituals and the usage of more than 1 Vis). Kargonormagier sind meisterhafte Beschwörer, auch wenn dies nicht weithin bekannt ist und sich klarerweise nur auf Feuer bezieht. Genauso wie sie Feuer herbeibeschwören, können sie auch Elementare in die mundäne Welt bringen. Allerdings ist dies meist nicht allzu einfach, da es grosser Energien bedarf, bis sich ein Feuerelementar erfolgreich manifestieren kann. Der Might Score stellt in diesem Fall den Ease Factor dar und muss mit allen sonstigen anzuwendenden Modifikatoren aufgerechnet werden. Für gewöhnlich ist bei solchen Beschwörungen entweder viel Vis im Spiel oder die Feuermagier spezialisieren sich mit kodifizierten Sprüchen auf eine bestimmte Beschwörung. Im Haus Kargonor gibt es grosse Bibliotheken, die mit Werken zur Beschwörung von diversen Elementaren gefüllt sind. Summoning Fire Elementals *'Size': The difficulty of summoning is measured by the might of an elemental creature. Might is used as ease factor for summoning. *Each fire vis used in the summoning of a creature adds a bonus of 5 to the caster's roll. *Only elemental creatures with a Might Score can be summoned from Saba by the Kargonor mage. Da Kargonormagier sehr intuitive Magier sind, ist ihre Magie durch äussere Umstände beeinflussbar. Wenn die Umgebung der Natur des Zaubers und dem Element Feuer entspricht, dann vereinfacht sich die Zauberei (z.B.: das Beschwören eines Elementars in einem grossen, brennenden Scheiterhaufen). Aber auch gegenteilig können widrige Umstände Zauber erschweren. Hier gilt die Regel des Elementaren Gegenpols: wo Wasser im Spiel ist, fühlt sich ein Kargonor unwohl. Die Spell Conditions kommen sowohl in Umgebung des zaubernden Magiers als auch in Umgebung des gewirkten Zaubers zu tragen. Spell Conditions It is relevant for a mage to consider conditions a spell is cast in. They can severly affect concentration and difficulty. *Very favorable conditions (e.g.: in the middle of a bonfire): -2 Diff *Natural conditions (e.g.: very hot summer): -1 Diff *Neutral conditions: +0 Diff *Unnatural conditions (e.g.: a rainy day): +1 Diff *Hostile conditions (e.g.: elemental opposite, under water): +2 Diff *Booming voice, loud incantations: -2 Diff *Arcane gestures, flashy hand work: -2 Diff *Arcane connection to target: -5 Diff Kargonormagier beherrschen das Element Feuer wie keine andere magische Tradition. Von ihnen beschworenes oder verändertes Feuer kann durch Magie wesentlich heisser oder schwächer gemacht werden. Je heisser das Feuer, desto schwieriger die Zauberei. Eine besondere Eigenheit von Kargonormagier ist ihre Gabe essenzielles und pures Feuer in seiner ideellsten Form zu beschwören. Dies ist legendär und keinem anderen Magus ausser einem aus Haus Kargonor möglich. In manchen Organisationen wie dem Orden des Lonkham gilt dies sogar als magietheoretisch undenkbar. Fire Intensity and Damage Modifiers Magic of a Kargonormage can range from warmth to raging inferno. Fire per se is considered a destructive force although its aggressive potential can be modified in degrees by the caster. Modifiers are if the caster creates, modifies or extinguishes... *light: -2 Diff *warmth: -1 Diff *heat: +0 Diff *fire +5 damage: +1 Diff *fire +10 damage: +2 Diff *fire +15 damage: +3 Diff *fire +20 damage: +4 Diff *fire +25 damage: +5 Diff *fire +30 damage: +6 Diff *pure fire +35 damage: +7 Diff *pure fire +40 damage: +8 Diff *pure fire +45 damage: +9 Diff *pure fire +50 damage: +10 Diff * and so on... Pure Fire Pure Fire is the elemental essence of fire and can be seen as mythical and extremely dangerous substance. Because of its essential nature its damage potential is nearly indefinite. Pure fire can only originate from Saba and is very hard to extinguish by mundane or magical means. Either it burns off naturally until no fuel is left or it can be extinguished by mythical means and magic. Doing so is harder than taking out normal fire and makes appropriate spells one magnitude higher than it would normally take to successfully cast them. Pures Feuer ist eine reinere Form von mundänem Feuer, kann daher als ideelle Form beliebig heiss werden und ist, sobald es in mundäner Umgebung freigelassen wird, kaum unter Kontrolle zu bringen oder nur unter erheblichem Aufwand zu löschen. Mundäne Mittel haben keinen sichtbaren Effekt zum Löschen, da Pures Feuer einfach weiterbrennt oder lodert, egal womit es begraben oder begossen wird. Nur mythische oder magische Mittel aus der Alchemie oder der Zauberei können Pures Feuer zum Verlöschen bringen. Dies allerdings auch nur mit hohem Aufwand. Die Spur eines wutentbrandten Kargonormagiers kann man daher leicht folgen, da er ein gewaltiges Ausmass an Verwüstung zurücklassen kann, das auch noch Tage oder Wochen nach seinem Werk nicht zur Ruhe gekommen ist. Kargonormagier sind aufgrund der allgemeinen Gefahren und ihres Rufes zuliebe allerdings eher vorsichtig im Umgang mit Purem Feuer. Ein Kargonorkloster erkennt man meist an der obligatorischen Pfanne, in der Pures Feuer brennt und für Kargonormagier eine arkane Verbindung zu Saba symbolisiert. Ein Feuerelementar werden Eine unter Kargonormagier oftmals angestrebte Entwicklung ist das magischer Werden eines Magus. Der Magier steigert seine Kenntnisse und sein Verständnis von Feuer in solchem Ausmass, dass er selber beginnt Aspekte eines Feuerelementars anzunehmen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt entfremdet sich der Magus nicht nur körperlich sondern geistig von der mundänen Welt. Er beginnt eine Magic Might zu entwickeln, aber gleichzeitig auch zu Warpen. Seine Augen werden zu lodernden Rubinen, seine Körpertemperatur beginnt dramatisch zu steigen. Irgendwann beginnt er eine spürbar feurige Aura auszustrahlen und alsbald muss der Magus Vorbereitungen treffen, damit er durch seine blosse Anwesenheit nicht die Umgebung gefährdet. Wenn sich der Magus nahe seinem Twilight befindet, ist er in seinem Erscheinungsbild von einem tatsächlichen Feuerelementar kaum noch zu unterscheiden. Spätestens mit seinem Final Twilight verlässt er dann die Welt, um fortan in Saba zu existieren. Es gibt zwei Arten eine Magic Might zu entwickeln für Kargonormagier: entweder mächtige Feuermagie oder eine Feueraura von 6+ verursacht ein Warping oder ihre Magiefertigkeiten erreichen ein gewisses Niveau (wofür sie ebenfalls Warping Points erhalten). Magic Might kann wie Feuer-Vis verwendet werden und lädt sich nach einer ruhigen Nacht nahe einem Feuer komplett auf. Warping and Magic Might *Each 5 Warping Points (for each single Warping Score) gained by the Kargonor mage, he is instantly granted Magic Might of 5 or add 5 to his actual Magic Might Score. *Beginning with a Kargonor Magic Score of 5 the mage gains 1 Warping Point each time this score rises. *'Magic Might' can be used like Vis. One night of full rest near fire recovers all lost Magic Might. Sobald ein Kargonormagier eine Magic Might entwickelt, richtet normales Feuer mit einem Schadensbonus bis zur Höhe des Magic Might Scores keinen Schaden mehr an. Mit Magic Might kann ein Kargonormagus gänzlich ohne Vorkehrungen in Saba existieren. Ausserdem benötigt er keine herkömmliche Nahrung mehr, sondern nährt sich entweder durch Feuer-Vis, ein Bad in Purem Feuer oder durch die Nahrung der Flammen (z.B.: besonders leicht brennbare Materialien wie Stroh). Longevity Für einen Kargonormagus gibt es nur zwei Formen der Unsterblichkeit: durch Legenden weiterzuleben oder zum Feuerelementar zu wandeln. Viele Kargonormagier bevorzugen Zweiteres und verlassen zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt die mundäne Welt, um am Hof eines Feuerkönigs weiter zu existieren. Aging *''Aging Total'': stress die + age/10 (round up) - Living Conditions modifier - Magic Might Bereits der Weg zur Unmenschlichkeit hilft gegen das Altern. Der Kargonormagus darf seinen Magic Might Score als Bonus zu seinen Aging Rolls zählen. Dies ersetzt für Kargonormagier die Notwendigkeit nach Longevity Potions zu forschen und erklärt auch, weshalb es nur wenige Kargonormagier gibt, die eines natürlichen Todes gestorben sind. Forschung und Studien Der Kargonormagus kann, wenn er möchte, Zauber auch kodifizieren. Dazu schreibt er ein gesamtes Werk, bestehend aus einem bis viele Bücher, über einen bestimmten Effekt und fixiert genau die Modifikatoren und Beschreibungen des zu kodifizierenden Zauberspruches. Hat er dieses Tractatus fertig geschrieben, erhält er ab der folgenden Saison den Spruch als Ability mit einem Wert von 1 und kann ihn mit persönlichen Erfahrungen und Forschungen steigern. Der Wert dieser Ability kann jederzeit von dem Magus als Bonus auf den Spruch verwendet werden. Darüber hinaus kann ein Kargonormagus auch eine Summa schreiben über einen Spruch. Er muss dazu den Spruch aber bereits beherrschen (zumindest auf Lv.1) und kann dann eine beliebige Ability-Summa bis zu seinem Ability-Wert verfassen. Andere Magi können sowohl Tractatus als auch Summa studieren. Das Tractatus verschafft ihnen den behandelten Spruch als Ability mit einem Wert von 1, während sie mit der Summa die Ability bis zum Summa-Wert anheben können (siehe Grundbuch AM5: Studying Summae). Politik Haus Kargonor geniesst einen hohen Grad an Autonomie in der Kol'abaha. Aber auch viele andere Organisation bringen Vertretern dieses Hauses grossen Respekt entgegen. Kargonormagier zählen als Vernichtungsspezialisten erster Güte und Magierkriege, die vom Wirken dieses Hauses gezeichnet waren, haben sich in so manches Gedächtnis gegraben. Innerhalb der Kol'abaha wird Haus Kargonor gerne zum Ausüben von Urteilssprüchen oder für Sanktionen verwendet. Kaum ein anderes Haus kann eindringlicher und auffälliger eine bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen. In früheren Zeiten gab es einst Konflikte mit Haus Na'ash-Shada'ah, die aber seit langem beigelegt scheinen. Beide Häuser geniessen eine halbwegs entspannte Existenz nebeneinander. Dennoch munkelt man, dass der eine oder andere Beschwörer bereits versucht haben soll, ein Feuerelementar in seine Dienste zu zwingen. Selbstredend wird dies nicht gerne von Haus Kargonor gesehen, bringt es doch die subtile Politik der Elemente durcheinander und könnte nebenbei auch noch ein ehemaliger Magier beschworen werden, der nun als Elementar weiterexistiert. Und der Gedanke eines geknechteten Feuermagiers ist unerträglich für Kargonorzauberer. Haus Kargonor gilt als grosser Unterstützer des Irrkolu- und des Iphga-Kultes. So manchem Kleriker sagt man insgeheim nach mit dem Haus unter einer Decke zu stecken, wenn er nicht sogar dem Haus angehört. Überall wo Haus Kargonor aktiv ist, haben es Eela-Priesterschaften sehr schwer. Es existieren offene Feindschaften zwischen den beiden Organisationen. Mentalitäten und Strömungen Zwei grosse Denkrichtungen rivalisieren seit frühester Gründungszeit um die Vormachtsstellung im Haus. Auf der einen Seite wollen die Panteisten eine Rückbesinnung auf religiöse Wurzeln und sehen den Kargonormagus als klerikale Mystiker des Irrkolu (Die Loge der Hammerträger Irrkolu's) oder Iphgakultes (Jünger des Thalleus). Auf der anderen Seite stehen die esoterischen Theoretiker (Kult des Feuerrades, Kult der Lodernden Pyramide), die sich von jeglichen religiösen Wurzeln lossagen wollen und die mythischen arkanen Aspekte des primären Feuers untersuchen. Zwischen den Jüngern des Thalleus und der Loge der Hammerträger Irrkolu's gibt es weiters einen heftigen Diskurs darüber, ob der Feuervater Irrkolu oder Iphga repräsentiert. Mitglieder dieser beiden Sub-Mysterienkulte sagt man nach, religiöse Riten und Praktiken zu pflegen bei der Ausübung ihrer Magie, sodass ihre Zauber in Einklang mit den Lehren ihrer Religion stehen. Dominion Magic *Some mystery cults teach Iphga Lore or Irrkolu Lore. Kargonor Magic and Dominion Lore regulate each other and a Dominion mage must bring both teachings in alignment. The lower of the two Scores is used for holy magic. *Dominion magicians gain Dominion auras of their god as bonus instead of malus on their spell casting total. *Dominion magic must adhere to the believes of Iphga or Irrkolu Religion. Holy Spells must not be used for other purposes. *Dominion magic must not summon pure fire. Pure fire is a magic principle and out of alignment with clerical believes. Only the righteous fire the gods brought to the mundanes may be used. *A Dominion magician can only believe in one god. For House Kargonor this must be Iphga or Irrkolu. Category:Kay Eriya Category:Kolabaha